dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Solomon Lazar
Solomon Lazar '''is the kindly, head librarian at Kuoh Academy, Solomon is an elderly, quiet, old man who serves as the supervisor of the Occult Research Club (despite having little to nothing to do with the club). He simply signs the club's requests and pretends to know what they do when asked about them. Appearance Despite his age, Solomon manages to exude a sort of mature and fine elegance to himself. His body barely betrays his age, with him having less wrinkles and laugh lines than some of the school girls. But it is his soft, mane of longish, roughly cut white hair on his head, which is the first to betray his age. With his mouth always stuck in a perpetual, almost unnoticeable smirk, Solomon's pale, almost white, lips almost seem natural, like some sort of style rather than an aged body. But it is his eyes -oa pale hazel, bordering on grey - which seal his age. Their pale iris allow for the final conclusion of the man's seemingly unclear age to be pinned as "older". Whether it be forty or fifty, or even sixty, the exact number is never quite clear. Solomon's sharp, angled features and high cheekbones only serve to increase this mystery, with his almost prenatural beauty obscuring his real age. Best known for his dress sense, Solomon wears bright, decorated, eye catching pieces of clothing to school. He conforms to the general dress code somewhat, wearing a buttoned shirt and a tie, albeit his shirt being bright red and heavily patterned with oranges and yelows, and his tie being of similar style. He rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, with his arms being covered in an assortment of gold jewellery and a series of faded, sharp, tribal-esque tattoos curling up his arms. Solomon also winds his gold, chained necklace around his tie (leading to some students to speculate that it might only be a clip-on). His tie itself dangles loose in a windsor knot, barely making contact with his undone collar. Personality Solomon is friendly to everyone, but not a friend to everyone. He's the type who will help people out of the goodness of his heart, but will abandon them the moment he feels he's gone as far as their relationship demands. For example, he would save someone from execution, but not help them escape. His relationships with people are deciding factors in the extent he cares about them to the point where friendship to him is human calculus. Though, that's not to say that he's unkind. Solomon is ultimately a kind person, one that wishes the best for everyone. But wishing and doing are two very different things, one occurring in the mind and the other in the real world. In many ways, he is an idealist who's been crushed and sharpened into something else by reality. He would like to be kind to everyone, but knows that simply doesn't work. For him, the fact that evil is allowed to occur in the world is a truth which cannot be ignored, and must be accepted. No matter how strong someone is, they won't be able to stop evil, an unending and unstoppable force. So, to him, kindness is unnatural and something which will be crushed by reality. In other words, Solomon believes doing good in the world is pointless and a waste of time which ultimately accomplishes nothing. With his worldview in mind, Solomon can be considered a self-torturing masochist, as he frequently goes out of his way to be kind and sweet to those around him. He believes that he's a fool who'll see his acts of kindness forgotten by the recipients and made meaningless by reality, making him an almost melancholic person. Yet, he refuses to allow himself to be held down by his own views, believing that his views are nothing more than little more than self-destructive pseudo-intellectual truths which serve no purpose. Besides his interactions with others, Solomon is a solemn individual, separating his work and personal lives. Outside of school, he is more of a wraith, only emerging from his house to get groceries. His actions suggest he's an introvert, tired from his work and seeking social seclusion, but that's not quite correct. In reality, he's of regular social disposition, he's just never felt the need to make friends in Kuoh, hence his lack of a social life. In other words, Solomon can be seen to be a lonely old man holed up in his apartment. Unlike most old men, however, there is a hidden, monstrous side to Solomon. Probably owing to some underlying issue from his past, Solomon has deep, underlying anger and lack of restraint, to the point of him going through with actions which would terrify most people. While hidden under wraps normally, there are certain issues and types of people which will make Solomon display unbridled callousness and ruthlessness. During these instances, he does not go berserk, he simply displays a cold fury, fully aware of what he's doing, but not caring. Background Almost nothing is known about Solomon's past, simply the snippet's he's let loose. These are small things like "you wouldn't believe the things I did when I was your age - most of them would land you in jail now... then again, they should have gotten me in jail back then," or "If it weren't for your people, I'd actually quite like your god-forsaken country." What's been gleamed from it all is that he's not Japanese, had a chequered youth, and isn't particularly fond of Japan as a whole. In regards to his more recent history, Solomon began work at Kuoh the same year that Sona and Rias entered their first year. He shortly became infamous for smoking on the school's rooftop on his breaks, violently and imperiously fighting with the principal (to the point of threatening to, supposedly, "throw him out of the goddamn third storey window"), and not abiding to a conventional dress code. Despite all these, he still retained his job, earning him the title of "Eternal Foreigner Library Emperor" (a title which he thinks is ridiculous and wordy). Abilities '''Library/Literary Expertise: Owing to his profession, Solomon is a masterful librarian, able to make his way through the vast Kuoh Library with ease. If asked about a book, the chances are he will have at least some level of understanding of it. And if he doesn't, then it's almost a certainty that he'll be able to create a reasonable sounding lie about it. Immense Inner-School Clout: For unknown reasons, Solomon is unable to be fired from Kuoh Academy. Seemingly nothing he does will get him to lose his job. His clothing is an example of this. Whereas clothing restrictions are imposed upon students and staff alike, Solomon simply ignores it. His outfit is a brazen, mocking parody of what it should be. And yet, there are no repercussions for him. Any attempts at seeking punishment for this behaviour from him fail, ending with Solomon looking unimpressed and the other party looking foolish. Unnatural Presence: For unknown reasons, Solomon's presence can best be described as "off". A better way would be "strange". There's nothing wrong in an empirical sense, but it's as if his very presence is new and alien. It isn't a malevolent feeling, it's simply as if you're seeing a new culture for the first time. Possibly owing to this, Solomon is notoriously hard to find, almost like he's being covered by a thin membrane separating him and the rest of the world on some quintessential level. Finding him is like finding a word in a find-a-word, it's invisible and unseeable until the moment you find it. If someone takes their eyes off Solomon, they won't so much forget he's there, but not realise he's still there, him almost blending into the background. The only part of him not prone to this is his shadow, which seems to almost draw the eye towards it. Magic: Despite being described as "having so little magic that he's indiscernible from a brick wall" by Reya Kusaka, Solomon is still a wizard. He labels himself a hedge witch, creating spells from bits and pieces, to the point where more traditional magicians wouldn't consider themselves in the same magical genus. Owing to this and his pitifully small magical reserves, Solomon is entirely unable to perform magic outside of prolonged, month-long rituals - to the point where even activating an enchantment requiring only the barest sliver of magic would be beyond Solomon's capabilities. (A flip side to this (or, more accurately, a pitiful bonus in a pitiful scenario) is that Solomon's reserves restore themselves almost instantly.) Yet, in spite of his lack of knowledge and power, Solomon still displays a level of competency which allows him to rise above his limits, to an extent. While he is unable to conjure up basic elemental constructs like fire or lightning, he has performed rituals which allow him to excel in other areas. Solomon performed several rituals which allowed him to pervert his elemental affinity of "Ice" (which, by his own admission, he only ever used to keep drinks cold) into "Stasis" and "Frost", the latter focusing on the time aspect of ice and the latter the act of freezing. Even though this effectively barred Solomon from ever branching off into any other elemental field (as not only would the process be far more difficult (as he wouldn't be able to naturally shift from Ice to Water and so on), his rituals warped all aspects of his affinity into Stasis and Frost, allowing for no change at any time). Through these new elements, Solomon was able to perform further rituals which would have normally been outside of his abilities. These included allowing him to turn his skin impervious to damage, create impassable barriers, and a variety of other things. However, there is a strong flaw in all of these: they're all easily destroyed through slightly higher than average amounts of mana. No matter what he does, his rituals are unable to cover his flaws of a lack of knowledge (which would allow him to possibly fix this through skill alone) and power (which would allow him to grant it greater, more stable form). * Boundary12: One of Solomon's specialities, he can create barriers which deny malevolent intent. Instead of trying something utterly beyond him, like creating a physical barrier to stop intruders, he instead created a barrier which stops the need to protect against intruders. If someone is to cross Boundary12, they will find all negative feelings absent. No matter how logically they can rationalise the need for malevolent action, they simply won't feel it. As Solomon puts it, "it's like eating your greens when you really just don't want to. " However, Boundary12 has a fatal flaw: if the target is able to ignore their feelings, nothing is actually stopping them from action. Normal magicians would consider Solomon's creation as an exercise in impotence, as it is useless as a defence, as it provides no real protection. ** Boundary12-6: Its effects are unknown, Solomon simply hinted at its existence and that it had (bizarrely) something to do with shadows, but that he's incapable of using it. * Boundary5: Differing to Boundary12 in principle, Boundary5 focuses on stopping physical entry and is an actually impressive spell (by Solomon's standards. For a regular magician, it would be considered basic). Having taken him four months of rituals to create, Boundary5 is a specialised mystic code anchored to one of his gold bracelets. By scratching the surface of the bracelet (and thus breaking the perfect balance between mineral and magic the spell is held prisoner under), all surface level energies within a 43 metre radius from the bracelet are drained. The definition of "surface level" refers to the barely penetrative effects of the spell, barely piercing beyond skin level, as Solomon is too unskilled to create one which can target things or discern specific energies, instead relying on a washing-over sort of effect. Boundary5 is able to stop (or rather, destabilise) most spells, as well as being able to stop physical phenomena like bullets or fire (again, imperfectly: a blaze might be stopped, but the catalyst may still be hot and can reignite). Another example would be Solomon using it to stop himself from dying from a fall: he wouldn't quite die, but he'd still be dangerously injured, with his bones and organs colliding with his stopped skin and muscle. * Frost31: Ice. This spell simply creates cubed ice. ** Frost311: This variation of Frost31, makes the ice crushed. Equipment Skeletons: Decorating Solomon's library are several skeletons, alongside plastic pumpkins, fake (and real) cobwebs, and such. A group of them have a table dedicated to them, with them being made to look like they're playing poker and smoking cigars. The combinations of cards and chips change with each day, resulting in students to take bets on which skeleton is going to be winning the next day. * Duke: A strange, eight foot tall skeleton which Solomon refers to as "Duke", this skeleton is found sprawled out on top of junior fiction bookcase. The '''Healing Stick: '''A stick Solomon apparently won in a bet, the Healing Stick doesn't so much heal as it does move the damage onto something else. By hitting an injury with it, the idea of the injury is removed and flies off in the final direction of the swing. Its true name is unknown to Solomon, although Rias marvels that its a mystery befitting of a Seraph, or a high ranking God. Trivia * Solomon was originally intended to be a very powerful "King of Magicians" type character, but this idea was scapped. Instead, he became a "King of Magicians" who was plagued by apathy, lack of natural ability, and cynicism, whilst still somehow being a munchkin. * Solomon's theme song is "Veteran of the Psychic Wars" by Blue Öyster Cult. Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters